Dandelion
by First Of The Year
Summary: Clyde recuerda que una vez le dijeron que si te pasas un Diente de Leon por la cara y este te mancha de amarillo significa que estás enamorado. ¿Será verdad? Craig lo ayuda con su duda. .::Cryde::.


¡Adivinen que!

Sí, hoy es lunes y sí, mi amiga volvió a faltar. Le daba flojera venir a la escuela. (Otra vez)

Así que decidí volver a gastar las horas de escuela pensando en otro fic :D

Canción recomendada: Kerli – Walking On Air (No tiene que ver mucho con el fic, pero el ritmo es relajante, así que me pareció perfecto para el fic. ^^)

* * *

El día es agradable. No hace ni mucho calor ni mucho frío, es un agradable calor de una tarde de primavera. Todo es tan pacif...

-¡Viven más cerca de este parque que nosotros y aun así llegamos primeros! ¿Cuánto mas se pueden tardar?- pregunta Clyde bastante molesto.

Craig suspira. Desde que se acostó en el césped del pequeño parque supo que el que iba a estropear ese hermoso día (Que no se ven siempre en South Park) iba a ser su castaño amigo.

-No lo se. Tweek no me ha respondido ninguno de los once mensajes que le envié y...-

-Capaz se quedó dormido.- interrumpe.

-Él nunca duerme.- razona.

-En algún momento de su vida debió haberse quedado dormido involuntariamente.- razona.

-No, nunca.- dice.

-¿Y que demonios ha hecho durante toda las pijamazas que hemos hecho todos estos años?-

-...-

-...-

-Tú no quieres saber.- declara el pelinegro.

Eso asusta bastante al pequeño Clyde, así que decide no hacer más preguntas relacionadas con el rubio.

-¿Y Token?- pregunta.

-No se.- contesta sin ninguna emoción.

Ambos permanecen acostados en el césped con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo una leve brisa de viento tibio. Ambos agradecen que el parque este casi vacío, dado que así se pueda disfrutar del sonido del viento y de las hojas de los árboles moverse.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado de que manera vas a morir?- pregunta Clyde de las mismísima nada.

Cualquier pregunta. Cualquier pregunta se hubiera esperado menos esa.

Pero igual no le da mucha importancia (Clyde siempre fue de esos chicos que te preguntan cosas de las más absurdas y ajenas al tema de conversación que uno tiene en el momento) y responde.

-De cáncer pulmonar, supongo... Sí, es probable que me muera de cáncer pulmonar.- dice sonando más como una decisión que una opinión.

Clyde hace una mueca de decepción y tristeza.

-¿Y tú?- pregunta el pelinegro.

El castaño parpadea confuso al notar el ligerísimo interese y curiosidad en la voz de Craig.

Se encoge de hombros y sonriendo responde.

-Después de haberme casado, de haberles enseñado todas mis experiencias a mis hijos y de haber tenido una plena vida feliz.- dice con esperanza.

Aun con los ojos cerrados puede sentir como Craig arquea una ceja ante su respuesta algo... infantil.

-Con Damien apostamos de que te vas a morir a causa de todas las enfermedades sexuales conocidas y por haber.- comenta.

-¡Muérete!- se ofende Clyde.

El pelinegro sonríe.

Pasan veinte minutos y reciben dos mensajes. Uno de Tweek diciendo que los nomos se han robado sus calzoncillos y que no puede salir de su casa sin ellos ya que es "muy peligroso" y otro de Token; diciendo que su madre está enferma y necesitaba que su hijo la cuide ya que su padre viajó a Nueva York por asuntos laborales.

-Así que, resumiendo; ¿Vine aquí para perder hora y media de mi sábado esperándolos, que al final no vinieron, en vez de seguir durmiendo en mi cama?- pregunta molesto después de que Clyde leyera los mensajes, aunque ambos saben la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-No te quejes, si lo único que has hecho es dormir y dormir.- el castaño rueda los ojos.

Craig le levanta el dedo del medio y Clyde suspira.

-Parece que tendremos que hacer el trabajo el próximo fin de semana.- declara.

Mira a Craig esperando una excusa parecida a algo como "No pienso desperdiciar otro fin de semana para que después los muy jodidos no se presenten y no hagamos nada." pero solo ve al pelinegro jugando con una flor.

Un diente de león.

Gracias a la imagen que el pelinegro le ofrecía de él jugando con la flor sin mucho interés recuerda un momento de su infancia transcurrido en ese mismo parque.

**Flashback**

_-¿Sabes Clyde? Dicen que si te frotas un diente de león y este te pinta la cara de amarillo significa que estás enamorado.- sonrió su madre al mismo tiempo que frotaba la ya nombrada flor sobre el rostro de su pequeño hijo._

_La mujer sonrió complacida y tiernamente al ver que el mentón de su hijo estaba levemente amarillo. _

_-Parece que mi pequeño Clyde está enamorado.- rió. _

_-¡No es cierto!- grita el pequeño Clyde de 7 años, completamente rojo de la vergüenza al recordar al líder de su pequeño grupito de amigos, haciendo que su madre riera más fuerte. _

**Fin del flashback **

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- pregunta el pelinegro algo molesto al ver que Clyde lleva como diez minutos mirándolo fijamente.

Clyde abre la boca para responderle una vez salido de su trance, pero no dice nada al notar algo por parte del pelinegro que le llama la atención.

-¿Qué tengo?- pregunta el ojinegro al notar que su amigo parpadea varias veces mirándole su mentón, como si no entendiera algo.

Craig tiene una mancha amarilla levemente visible a simple vista desde su mentón hasta su mejilla derecha. Exactamente donde se había refregado el diente de león (La cual estaba destrozada a un lado del pelinegro.)

-Nada.- sonríe con emoción, volviéndose a acostar junto a Craig, quien está sonrojado al sentirse algo nervioso por la mirada de su amigo.

* * *

No se porque me dieron ganas de escribir sobre ellos.

Lo del diente de león lo escuché en algún lado, ¡Estoy segura! Capas es mentira, pero en mi fic pasa lo que yo quiero así que acá es real :D

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

**F**irst **O**f **T**he **Y**ear


End file.
